1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lens interchange system for glasses and goggles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an integral biasing lens interchange system for glasses and goggles and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, sunglasses are available which are promoted as having interchangeable lenses. Usually, such sunglasses comprise a half frame, so that the lenses may be slid out of the top of the frame in a downward or outward direction, and replaced with another lens by performing the opposite action. Alternately, sunglasses promoted as having removable lenses may have a full frame. However, in order to change the lenses in a full frame, one must remove and insert the lenses through a thin slot provided in the frame. Thus, replacing the lens becomes a rather difficult process. Therefore, there is need for sunglasses, glasses or goggles having interchangeable lenses, wherein the lenses can be easily and quickly replaced as necessary and under any condition.